


4 Times Kevin Tran Wanted Castiel and Dean Winchester to Get a Room and the 1 Time They Did

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Five times plus 1, Kevin Tran is So Done, Kevin Tran is Very Uncomfortable, M/M, My Failed Attempts at Humor, Sam Winchester is Just Trying to Mind his Own Buisness, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Kevin just wants to translate his angel tablets and live in peace. And he does... for the most part.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	4 Times Kevin Tran Wanted Castiel and Dean Winchester to Get a Room and the 1 Time They Did

You know, Kevin's life has sucked. He’ll be the first one to tell you that. It got slightly better when he started living in the bunker, having movie nights with Sam and Dean, and getting to research to his heart's content. Of course he missed his mom and friends, but living in the bunker is the safest he’s felt since he got supercharged prophet powers.

So when Castiel came to the bunker, life started to… suck, a little.

I mean, don’t get him wrong, Kevin liked the guy, he’s a little intense, sure, but a hell of a lot better that the other angels Kevin’s had the inconvenience of meeting.

So no, Cas wasn’t the problem. The problem was the fact that whenever Cas and Dean were together, everything else became… invisible. And it was starting to get on Kevins nerves.

Like, seriously, those two REALLY needed to get a room. In fact, he has examples. Hundreds of ‘em.

1\. Tuesday  
Now, for Kevin, Tuesday had already sucked. Sam was on edge for some damn reason, and had snapped when Kevin had taken the last cup of coffee, so Sam wasn’t talking to him. (On Wednesday Sam had come up to him and apologized, and Kevin had accepted, he couldn’t resist that puppy face and those guilty eyes.)

So after a stressful encounter at 7am, Kevin took a couple of calming breaths and went to his research. He got to work for about two hours in peace, but was interrupted when Dean and Cas stumbled through the bunkers main doors. Oh, great.

They were arguing about something, probably some shit about not letting one of them sacrifice themselves for the other. Kevin didn’t know, and at this point he didn’t really care. What he DID care about was when the two leaned against the table and started eating each other's faces off ON HIS DESK. 

“Guys, come on,” Kevin complained as he threw down his pencil and sat back on his chair. “You’re like, twenty feet away from your bedroom.” When they made no actions to move except for leaning back onto the desk, Kevin sighed, gathered up his stuff, and left to continue research in his room, pointedly ignoring the breathy moans now coming from the bunkers main room.

He did notice Sam shut his bedroom door, though.

2\. Movie Night  
Every other Sunday night, the Winchesters, Cas, and Kevin have a movie night. And honestly, Kevin looks forward to them. That movie night’s marathon was the Jurassic Park trilogy, and since Kevins brain hurt like a mother from all of the stupid tablet translating, he was planning on enjoying the filming of a dinosaur death island. 

Of course, that had to be ruined too. They made it through the first movie with minor incidents (There was a slight issue with a jump scare and Cas blowing the power fuses, but it was taken care of), but when The Lost World started, Kevin got… uncomfortable.

Since he has the worst luck ever, he got seated next to the two lovebirds. So when they got a bit more… touchy-feely, Kevin was gifted with every… little… sound. He glanced over at Sam, who was pointedly looking at the screen and not paying any attention in the slightest to his brother and angel. And since Kevin’s a warrior, he figured he could do that, too. 

Of course that was when a shirtless Dean Winchester fell into his lap with Castiel on top of him.

Kevin then let out (a very manly, if he was asked) squeak and managed to squish his way out of the uncomfortable sandwich and settled himself in the sofa chair opposite of Sam. He refused to let ANYTHING get in the way of his movie enjoying.

They made it almost to the end of the movie when Sam couldn’t take it anymore and they both fled to their rooms before they had to witness more than they had to.

3\. The Grocery Shopping Incident  
One thing about Kevin is he never seems to learn. He’s scolded himself multiple times to learn from his mistakes, but he’s never wished that he followed his own advice more than when- for some reason that was beyond him- he agreed to go grocery shopping with Castiel and Dean.

How bad could it be, right? 

Bad. Very, very, bad.

To be fair, they made it halfway through Walmart before they became an official part of the Crazy People of Walmart handbook. That was when hand holding became something… else.

Kevin wasn’t invited back to Walmart after that.

4\. The Lesson on Door Knocking  
You would think that living with the totally in love Castiel and Dean Winchester would teach Kevin Tran to ALWAYS. KNOCK. ON DOORS. Of course, he did learn, but not after a few… incidents. 

One of said incidents was in the Bunker kitchen. Kevin figured that he wouldn’t have to knock on a KITCHEN door, right? Wrong. When entering ANY room, you always, always, always knock on the door first.

Kevin didn’t eat anything in the kitchen until Sam did a full kitchen cleaning session.

His next lesson on why you always knock on doors wasn’t his fault. Sam was in research crunch mode on the latest case they had been working on, and Kevin was with them because he didn’t want to be alone in the bunker for a full week, and so Kevin witnessed Sam Winchester being scarred for life.

Of course they had gotten two hotel rooms, but Kevin guesses that Sam was so wrapped up in his own head that he didn’t see the DO NOT DISTURB sign on Dean and Cas’ door. So he opened it with the spare key Dean had given him, let out the screech of someone being bloodily murdered, (he made Kevin swear on his life never to tell anyone about that screech) and shepherded Kevin out of the door and engaged in a heavy duty drinking session.

This time Cas joined Kevin in the awkward afterparty of the brothers avoiding eye contact for the next week.

+1  
Now, these were just the top four moments that come to mind when Kevin thinks about his witnessing of the very public Destiel showcases. But usually Cas and Dean are very good at maintaining the cutesy couple stuff and not the... other things in public. And Kevin’s good with that.

A lot of the times they manage to make it to a bedroom (notice he said A bedroom, not THEIR bedroom, but that's a story for another day) or a closet, or something and Kevin's mind can stay free of the images he REALLY doesn’t want burned into his head.

And Kevin is really happy for Cas and Dean. They’re both a lot more happier when the other’s around, and Kevin's happy so long that they’re happy. 

So yeah, Kevin's life may not be the best, and there might be some… awkward situations he’s had to witness, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

(Yes, yes he would, but that doesn’t sound as cool.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how you liked this fic!  
> -Apple


End file.
